The 5th Cerulean Sister
by Mystical Moon Wolf
Summary: The 5th sister comes and Misty isn'nt all sure about her and Ash is. Not so good a summary but check it out!


The 5th Cerulean sister  
  
I've decided to do another story but this one is about Pokèmon  
  
My Cardcaptor story I'll still be doing 'A New Cardcaptor'.  
  
After my Pokèmon story I'm intending to do a Beyblade story which I have a few of the chapters done already.  
  
I'm doing a Digimon story after the Beyblade story.  
  
Now on with the 1st chapter.  
  
~~Thinking~~  
  
************** Change of scene/ new paragraph  
  
First Show in many years!  
  
Ash got up and yawned; Pikachu heard the loud yawn and also woke up. "Pika, pikapi?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"I'm going to get some water and a wash" Ash said and went towards the lake, which wasn't that far away. Pikachu followed him even though Pikachu wasn't supposed to.  
  
**************  
  
"Pikachu where are we I think I might of got us lost?" Ash said after a while.  
  
"Cha" Pikachu said agreeing with the part Ash got them lost. Ash was leading in hope to find his way back to Misty and Brock. He'd already been to the lake the problem was the route back.  
  
**************  
  
"Brock were did Ash run off to?" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know he didn't tell me" Brock said yawning.  
  
"Of course he didn't, you were sleeping" Misty said annoyed and then said "let's go look for him" Misty suggested.  
  
"Ash, Ash where are you?" both Misty and Brock called out.  
  
"Misty I think we should split up and meet back at camp" Brock said to her.  
  
"Yeah okay let's split up" Misty said picking Togepi up, who had fallen.  
  
"Togepi, Toge, Togepi" Togepi kept saying.  
  
**************  
  
"Oh where can Ash be" Misty said worriedly. "Probably gone to get food, see when I find him, he won't know what hit him" Misty said determined to find Ash.  
  
**************  
  
"Look Pikachu a fire, lets go" Ash said pointing towards it. Pikachu ran ahead and Ash followed. "An Umbereon and Houndoom" Ash said looking at them. Houndoom and Umbereon weren't happy to see Ash. "Hey don't worry I won't hurt you" Ash said going towards them. Pikachu attacked the two Pokèmon with thunder shock after Ash told Pikachu to attack. It hit the Houndoom but not the Umbereon. "Let's see, should I capture you?" Ash asked Houndoom but all Houndoom did was growl at Ash. Ash took out his poke ball and was about to through it.  
  
"Don't you even think about catching my Houndoom" a voice from the trees said.  
  
"So this Houndoom's got a trainer?" Ash said sounding surprised and amazed.  
  
"Yes, now go and leave" the voice replied. Ash did as he was told and left with Pikachu.  
  
"Whoever that trainer was Pikachu, she was a girl and a feisty one that is" Ash said.  
  
**************  
  
"Maybe Ash went back to camp or Misty found him?" Brock said and then turned to go back.  
  
**************  
  
"See when I find that Ash I'm going to." Misty started off and then she seen Ash's cap.  
  
"There he is" Misty said.  
  
~~I just hope he knows the way back~~ Misty thought to herself because she also was lost.  
  
"Hey Ash what are you doing on the ground?" Misty asked.  
  
"Don't call me Ash!"  
  
"What am I suppose to call you, Ash?" Misty asked confused.  
  
"For starters don't call me Ash" the person said getting up. Their back was towards Misty. This is when Misty realized the so called Ash was a girl.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" Misty said to the girl.  
  
"Well you're forgiven" the girl said turning to look at Misty.  
  
**************  
  
Misty looked Shocked the girl looked very familiar she had green eyes like hers, black hair and the same hairstyle.  
  
"What's your name?" Misty asked eyeing the girl.  
  
"It's, why do you want to know?" the girl replied.  
  
"I was just asking but is your name Ashley?" Misty said and the name went through the girls head.  
  
~~How she know my name? The only other people who know it straight away are the Cerulean sisters~~ the girl thought.  
  
"Misty is that you?" the girl replied not answering her name was Ashley. She was staring into Misty's eyes in confusion as she said it.  
  
"Yes aren't you supposed to be dead?" Misty asked and it sounded dead rude.  
  
"Whatever you say, Arcanine!" The girl said calling out Arcanine out of his poke ball.  
  
~~Thrust her to think that~~ the girl thought.  
  
Misty was frightened and surprised at the same time. ~~If she really is Ashley she should be dead. This makes no sense. I'm going to get it out of her.~~ Misty thought confused.  
  
"Espeon return, Pikachu hop on" the girl said returning Espeon to its poke ball. With that the girl speeded of on her Arcanine, leaving Misty annoyed.  
  
**************  
  
"Misty what are you doing here?" Ash asked.  
  
"Looking for you, what did you think?" Misty asked him angrily.  
  
"Well do you know the way back" Ash said.  
  
"No while looking for you I got lost" Misty said and Togepi just togepied away.  
  
**************  
  
"Ash and Misty are sure taking long to come back" Brock said. ~~Think of a plan~~ He thought to himself. "That's it, Crowbat" Brock said jolting up from the log he was sitting on. "Crowbat, come on out and go look for Ash and Misty" Brock told Crowbat. Crowbat did find Ash and Misty but on the way back he found someone else.  
  
**************  
  
"Crowbat" Crowbat said quickly and grabbed the girls cap. He flew of with it.  
  
"Come back here and give me my cap. I'm going to get that cap back!" the girl shouted after Crowbat.  
  
**************  
  
"Finally you two made it" Brock said.  
  
"Yes thanks to Crowbat" Ash said.  
  
"Where's your Crowbat, Brock?" Misty asked.  
  
"Here he comes, Crowbat return" Brock said and then added "nice work".  
  
"Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said with a cap in its mouth.  
  
"My cap how'd you get it Pikachu?" Ash said forgetting his was on his head.  
  
"It's not yours it belongs to a girl I met earlier" Misty said taking the cap from Pikachu.  
  
"It's exactly the same as mine, show me" Ash said but Misty never gave it to him.  
  
"It's not yours, you can't have it" Misty said putting the cap out of reach of Ash, after all she was taller than him. A Houndoom came out of nowhere grabbed the cap in its mouth. He came at such great speed that he left smoke clouds behind. Misty had blinked and the cap was gone.  
  
"Well it looks like neither of you can have it" Brock said laughing.  
  
~~That's the Houndoom I seen earlier~~ Ash thought.  
  
**************  
  
"Jessie did you see the speed of that Houndoom?" James asked her.  
  
"Of course I did, I was here watching" Jessie said angrily.  
  
"What are we going to do about it?" Meowth asked.  
  
Jessie and James both answered in unison "Steal it!"  
  
Meowth took out a laptop and started to calculate. Jessie and James both shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"The Houndoom has a trainer, evidence the cap. So we have to steal it with brilliant methods" Meowth said after a while.  
  
"We know that Meowth and in the process we'll steal Pikachu" James added.  
  
"A bonus for catching Houndoom" Jessie said.  
  
"No only one Pokèmon, we get too greedy and all our plans are spoiled" Meowth said.  
  
"I still like the bonus but we need to get that Houndoom" James said.  
  
"Yeah let's get to it" they all said.  
  
**************  
  
"Brock we've been trying to get out of this forest for a day, let's take a break" Misty said.  
  
"And have our lunch, I'm starving" Ash said and his stomach began to rumble.  
  
"I'm tired and also hungry" Brock said and began to unpack.  
  
After a while Ash smelt something and said "Lunch sure smells great, lets did in!"  
  
"What are you on about, Brocks barely begun" misty said.  
  
"No Misty he's right I smell something cooking or cooked" Brock said getting up.  
  
"See my nose never fails me?" Ash said.  
  
"Too bad because your eyes and sense of direction do" Misty said referring to all the times he'd gotten them lost. All three of them went into the bushes, trees and hid looking at the other side. They were pretty far but they all could see what was going on.  
  
**************  
  
"You know if you're feeling dirty and you sure look it, you can clean yourself easily" the cap girl see earlier said to a rather weird looking Meowth. The Meowth transformed into a Sandslash and started to dig.  
  
"What Kind of Pokèmon is that?" Ash asked.  
  
"It's probably a Ditto" Brock suggested.  
  
"No. It looks to weird" misty said.  
  
"I'll check Dexter" Ash said opening up Dexter and Dexter said  
  
"Unknown Pokèmon".  
  
"That's a great help" Misty said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah it is because we now know it's stronger than normal Pokèmon" Ash said.  
  
"Look the Meowth or Sandslash has stopped" Brock said.  
  
"Keep on going only a bit more to go" the cap girl said as she was eating her food. The Sandslash transformed into a Wartortle and began to use its water gun. "Here I'll call everyone out" the cap girl said and called her Pokèmon all out and her Pikachu was already out. "Come on out, Arcanine, Houndoom, Umbereon and Espeon". By the time they all came out, the hole was full of water.  
  
Dexter was once again opened and it said "Espeon the physic sun Pokèmon. By reading the air currents, Espeon can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move".  
  
"I won't mind having an Espeon" Ash said.  
  
"It looks like an Evee" Misty said.  
  
"Espeon is another evolution of Evee by using the Sun Stone" Dexter said.  
  
"Something's burning Brock?" Misty pointed out.  
  
"It's the food" Brock said rushing to it and Misty decided to help.  
  
"Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu said looking up at Ash. Ash was looking at the cap girl as she was grooming her Arcanine. All of her other Pokèmon were having fun in the water, even her Houndoom.  
  
"Ash a little help please" Misty shouted over.  
  
"You two are doing well without me, you don't need my help" Ash said grinning.  
  
**************  
  
"Look at the twirps eat, I haven't eaten for days" Jessie said.  
  
"And you think we have?" Meowth said.  
  
"You two don't need food and I'm a gentle, beautiful yet powerful model, I need food" Jessie said.  
  
"If you are Jessie, what are you doing in Team Rocket?" James asked.  
  
"You know why and don't ask questions" Jessie said whacking him one.  
  
"I thought models ate next to nothing?" Meowth asked and he too got whacked by Jessie.  
  
"You two have spoiled my hopes and dreams" Jessie added on with fake tears in her eyes. James and Meowth just walked away from Jessie and started to put hot air into the hot air balloon.  
  
"Is the balloon full with air yet? The twirps are almost finished eating" Jessie said.  
  
"We would be finished if you helped" Meowth said.  
  
"Just shut up and get finished" Jessie said and then James got up and stretched his arms. "What?" Jessie asked him.  
  
"We're finished" James answered.  
  
**************  
  
"I wonder if that girl is still here" Ash said walking up to the bushes and trees.  
  
"She is Ash, if she wasn't then we would have seen her leave" Misty said feeding Togepi.  
  
"Well." Ash started.  
  
"Well what?" Misty asked.  
  
"Nothing" Ash said forgetting what he'd said.  
  
**************  
  
"Meowth How exactly are we going to get that Houndoom if it isn't here?" James asked.  
  
"Let's just settle for Pikachu then?" Meowth said.  
  
"I told you this before and our plan was only for Houndoom" Jessie said.  
  
"But me and James thought ahead" Meowth said.  
  
"Come on Ash, Misty lets go" Brock said picking his back pack up. Ash came out the bushes and trees and so did Misty.  
  
"They're leaving, get ready for attack" Meowth said going overboard. Team Rocket then jumped into their Meowth air balloon.  
  
**************  
  
"Look who it is Team Rocket" Misty said not amazed.  
  
"Can't you ever bother someone else" Ash said. Jessie and James Began the Team Rocket motto, ignoring Ash and Misty.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation".  
  
"To unite all peoples from within our nation".  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love".  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above".  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket!"  
  
"Blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
To finish of Meowth added in "Meowth! That's right"  
  
"What do you want Team Rocket?" Brock asked.  
  
"The same thing we always want" Meowth said and then they all said "Pikachu".  
  
"Well you're not getting Pikachu, not if I've got something to say about it" Ash said.  
  
"That's what you think" James said.  
  
**************  
  
"Activate ignition switch" Meowth said pressing a red button sounding like a robot.  
  
"We're going to get ourselves a Pikachu, a Pikachu, Pikachu" Jessie and James sung.  
  
A cage folded out from under the hot air balloon and surrounded everyone. Trapping them all inside it. Sleeping gas came out of the cage and before it did the cage turned into plastic glass (the glass that can't be broken) it was fully covered. Ash, Misty and Brock were coughing and they slowly fell asleep. Pikachu and Togepi weren't affected as it only affected humans.  
  
"We're going to get a Pikachu, Pikachu" Team Rocket sung.  
  
"While we're at it a Togepi too" James added in and then a rubber ball came flying out of the gun James was holding.  
  
"How's it going to get in the cage? It's covered in glass" Jessie said and then added "I knew I shouldn't have put you two in charge".  
  
"We came prepared, I just have to press this button and watch" Meowth said. The cage opened up and the rubber ball caught Pikachu and Togepi.  
  
"We finally caught Pikachu, the boss will be proud" Jessie said.  
  
"Yeah and the annoying twirps can't stop us" James said.  
  
"Then let's make our getaway and fast" Meowth said. Pikachu was using Thunder shock to get out of the ball. It was no use as the ball Pikachu and Togepi were trapped in was rubber. Team Rocket just laughed at Pikachu.  
  
"Give that a Pikachu and Togepi back if you know what's good for you" the cap girl said standing on a high, open tree branch with her Pikachu on her shoulders.  
  
"It's the brat ad his Pikachu" Jessie said panicking.  
  
"But how, he's in there?" James said.  
  
"Jimmy boys right and his Pikachu is with us" Meowth said.  
  
"Well if it isn't the brat then who is it?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Do I have to tell you again let the Pokèmon go" the cap girl said. The Meowth air balloon was moving faster now but that wasn't a problem for the cap girl.  
  
**************  
  
"I asked you nicely but you asked for it" the cap girl said. Ash, Misty and Brock began to get up.  
  
"They're waking up, we better get a move on" Jessie said.  
  
"Let them get up, they can't break through the glass" James told her.  
  
"I know I made the glass everything proof" Meowth said.  
  
"Team Rocket give me back my Pikachu" Ash said pushing and trying to pull on the glass cage like a wild animal.  
  
"That goes for Togepi too" Misty said.  
  
"You heard them so give back their Pokèmon" the cap girl said and this is when Ash and the gang noticed she was here.  
  
"You can't make us, so there" Team Rocket answered back.  
  
"Watch me" the cap girl said and then called out Arcanine "Come on out, Arcanine".  
  
"That's one mighty Arcanine" James said.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Sacrifice myself?" Jessie said.  
  
"Sure if it helps" Meowth said.  
  
"Arcanine burst open that balloon with Flame Thrower but make sure Team Rocket aren't burnt" The cap girl said.  
  
"That's odd why doesn't she want us burnt to a crisp?" James wondered.  
  
"It doesn't matter we're history anyway" Meowth said and all of team Rocket were holding on to each other for dear life. When Arcanine attacked he quickly took the rubber ball and brought it safely down as fast as he could. While Arcanine tried to open the ball the girl jumped off the tree and walked up to Team Rocket.  
  
"I tried to ask nicely but you didn't let me, so what shall I do with you?" The girl said pretending to think.  
  
"Whatever you do don't turn us in" Team Rocket said together stuttering.  
  
"I won't I'll give you another chance" the girl said and then asked her own Pikachu "Pikachu thunder shock".  
  
"Oh no not that please not that anything but that" Jessie said.  
  
"I warned you before, bye, Pikachu now!" the girl said.  
  
"Pi-ka-chu!!" the girls Pikachu said and thunder came out of his cheeks.  
  
"I knew it was only a matter of time before, before." James begun.  
  
"We know what you're going to say" Meowth said.  
  
"Should we all say it?" Jessie asked and the other two agreed.  
  
"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" they all said.  
  
**************  
  
"See you all never" the girl said waving her hand and her Pikachu was doing the same. The girl and her Pikachu Hi fived each other and the girl said "good work Pikachu".  
  
"Pika" her Pikachu answered back.  
  
"Hello, em cap girl can you help us out of here" Ash said waiting for the last few minutes.  
  
"I almost forgot, sorry. Stand Back. Arcanine, Arcanine?" the girl said and remembered Arcanine was trying to get the rubber ball opened. "Wait a second" the girl said and went to Arcanine. Her Pikachu tried to open the glass cage.  
  
"Here I'll do this you help Pikachu open the class cage" the girl said to her Pokèmon Arcanine. She started to open the rubber ball and soon it was open and both Pikachu and Togepi were freed.  
  
"Pika, pikapi" Ash's Pikachu said thanking the girl and then ran off to Ash.  
  
"Let me help you Togepi" The girl said picking Togepi up.  
  
"Thanks for letting us out, Arcanine and Pikachu" Ash, Misty and Brock said.  
  
"Here you go Misty" the girl said giving Togepi to her.  
  
************** "Thanks for saving us" Brock said to the girl.  
  
"Yeah same here" Ash said putting out his hand. Arcanine roared and almost bit off Ash's hand. Luckily the cap girl stopped Arcanine.  
  
"That Arcanine needs to be tamed" Misty said.  
  
"No he doesn't because he's well tamed already" the girl said  
  
"If you call that tamed I wouldn't like to see him wild" Ash said.  
  
"Actually Arcanine's are very defensive of their trainers so Arcanine may have thought you were going to attack its trainer" Brock explained and Arcanine nodded along.  
  
**************  
  
"There's only one thing bothering me, what's you're name? Mines Ash" Ash said.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" The girl said.  
  
"Actually I would" Ash said.  
  
"So would I and by the way if you're wondering I'm Brock" Brock said.  
  
"Her name is Ashley the 5th Cerulean sister" Misty said.  
  
"No longer a Cerulean sister and don't want to be" Ashley said.  
  
"So you're related to Misty? Are you younger or older? But you look younger" Brock said.  
  
"I'm the youngest of the family, Hugh" Ashley said.  
  
"Well you almost look like Misty, I think it's the eyes" Ash said.  
  
"Yeah well I didn't come here for chit chat" Ashley said now unhappy.  
  
"Well neither did I, I didn't have a choice in that cage" Misty said angrily.  
  
"Pikachu, Arcanine let's go" Ashley said, she hoped onto Arcanine and Pikachu hoped onto her.  
  
"See you guys around" Ashley said.  
  
"Ash wait you forgot something" Ash said.  
  
"Don't call me Ash" Ashley said and then Arcanine walked up to Ash. "So what did I forget?" Ashley asked.  
  
"The shake of friendship" Ash said putting out his hand. Ashley looked at his hand and then his face as if he asked her to marry him. Ash was waiting patiently for her reply.  
  
"I accept your friendship" Ashley said and then added "I don't shake". After that she rode away on Arcanine.  
  
"That went well Ash" Brock said.  
  
"Weird" Misty said and Brock looked at her.  
  
"It sure went well, except the shake and I made a new friend" Ash said but first looked at Misty with Brock.  
  
**************  
  
That's my first chapter finished and I hope to get my next chapter up soon. So please R+R and tell me how it was. 


End file.
